The DAY!
by lovingtwilightxo
Summary: This is just a one-off shot about Nessie finally saying that she loves Jacob. Hopefully you like it. Renessmee & Jacob P.O.V REVIEW!


**Hi, I'm new to this whole fan fic writing thing.**

**But I've read many & I decided to have a go at it, well this one off thing is just about when Nessie finally tells Jacob that she loves him my friends thought it was nice so hopefully you do to!**

**REVIEW && i will take all your thoughts on board so feel free to really tell me what you think well hope you like it!**

**ilyPG.**

**OH YEAH ALL MY CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER &&& I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS AND ALL THAT STUFF IM JUST A HUGE FAN THAT WISHES SHE DID:P**

* * *

Nessies P.O.V

Aaahh... Jak. What the heck!!!! I was dreaming of Jacob and I walking down the beach and he whispered into my ear 'I Love You Nessie', and then I heard someone calling my name in a firm an irritated voice. Man do I WISH that could happen in anyway possible today because I can't wait! '_Oh wait who's calling me?'_

I didn't know who it was until I finally opened my eyes to see my father the mind reading vamp. Oh snap dad saw my dream oh no! His going to kill me but I don't see why, I mean I'm practically an adult, well physically I mean im 16 with the brains and body of a 21 year old so I don't see what's wrong with me having thoughts like that, gosh stupid MIND READING!

'Nessie' dad suddenly said with a firm and fatherly tone.

'_Sorry Dad_' i replied in my head, but I know I was going to get the TALK again from my parents but I guess it is much better coming from them rather than Uncle Em now that was funny and embarrassing. Apparently I was blushing the whole day a bright pink, well at least that's what Jacob told me since he was the one I was with for most of that day. I couldn't help but think if he wanted....

'Nessie! Hurry up and get changed its time for your breakfast' dad snapped back at me and interrupting my train of thought. But since I was starting to get on Daddy's bad side I think I should leave it there until maybe..

'NESSIE!!!!'

'OH CRAP!' man sometimes having a mind reading father can be so frustrating how can I help myself with having Jacob as my first crush I mean first he was my brother then he turned into my best friend but now I want to be more because I LOVE HIM yep that's right I love JACOB BLACK! but all I know is that Jacob and I are imprints I've never been told about it and I'm hoping to find out soon since all my attempts have brought me back with no info.

Oh no its ten minutes already daddy might come back up soon better get change. I decided to play it safe after what just happened so I went with my grey trackies and white singlet and shoes well I'm stuck with either my nikes or thongs hmmmm thongs I'll go casual I looked once in the mirror and while doing that brushed out my hair and place them into two fish plaits with another look in the mirror, 'Gosh Renesmee looking good Jacob will love it!'

'NESSIE!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!' Daddy yelled and I swear I heard Uncle Em and Jasper snicker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran down the stairs in vampire speed rather than my human since daddy was starting to get irritated, and saw most of the family. Uncle Em and Jaz were sitting by the TV as normal watching a game while Aunt Alice and Rose were by the computer planning when they were going to Italy for the new Fall fashion 'Hey Nessie!' they all greeted me.

'Hi Ness you up for another fashion trip?' Aunt Rose & Alice asked.

'Not now Alice & Rosalie!' Dad yelled at them. But Aunt Alice and Rose replied with a hiss. I gave Aunt Rose and Alice a reassuring smile and headed to the dining room.

I wonder if I should go but I don't think Daddy will let me go but I'm sure Aunt Alice and Rose will figure something out they always do. Because I love fashion but not as much as them, can't they ever get enough of it, oh well it is fun buying outfits with Aunty Alice and Aunt Rose they let me get whatever I want, and they knew exactly what turned peoples heads. Whereas my mother now that's another story she needs a little help but its hilarious when Aunt Alice and mommy get into there stare down / mind fights but in the end Aunty Alice always win, but then why should mommy worry when she has daddy there who would love her even if she were a GIANT now that might be overacting I started to laugh.

'No Nessie of course I'd still love her' my dad said calmly to me as I sat down by the table where my breakfast was waiting for me YUM!.

'Right dad of course you would because she's your singer' I replied through my intake of breath before I started to laugh again.

Soon mommy walked in with Grandma Esme and they both gave me big hugs, I loved them the most because they always took care of me and they always knew how to brighten my day, but then again everybody in my family could brighten my day. Just the feeling of knowing that they will always be there for me like when they were all there for me on the day the Volturi came to try and kill me. Now that was something they definitely told me about which annoyed me I mean why would they tell me about that but not about what the heck imprinting was its frustrating. To top it, one time I brought imprinting up I decided to hop on the computer and google it but turns out Aunt Alice had a vision of me doing it and dad saw it so he blocked it off like what the heck? Is it really that oh i can't even think of a word for what it was ARGGH!!! But I will find out about it even if I have to hmmm... what always gets them to crumple at my feet hmm....

'Nessie just eat your breakfast i promise you that we will tell you about it soon.' Dad responded to my thoughts. I gave mum the look that said '_HELP! Dad won't leave me alone_!' To make sure momma used her shield on me i thought of when Uncle Emmett was talking about IT! Man was that a definite scar on my brain, now sex is intimate but he just got so into it that my dad ended up getting Uncle Jazz to calm him down man that was HILARIOUS but still a very big SCARY moment from such a LARGE MAN *shivers*.

'Hey, bells why'd you do that for?' Dad suddenly said as he realised mum was protecting my thoughts. I mouthed a very sneaky 'thank you' to my mother and she seemed to find it quite funny when my daddy would beg *shivers*.

'Because my 16 year old daughter deserves her privacy' mum replied with a sneaky smile and poking her tongue at daddy *shivers*. As they were getting there "flirt on" EWW! I decided to dig into my breakfast. YUM! Momma and grandmamma esme made me my favourite waffles with maple syrup and egg and sausage that may seem like a lot but seriously I may be quite fit because of my vampire side but I can eat just as much as Jacob aaahh! Jacob.

Speaking of Jacob.....

'Hey Jake!' I say stuffing the last piece of sausage and waffle into my mouth, which probably came out as 'Aye Cake!' I had to giggle at the thought and turns out Jacob did too because he realised what I had said.

'Aye Nessie!' he replied as he kissed my forehead. Aaaahh i wonder how his lips feel on mine and it was really weird I had a sudden shiver from…from pleasure? Wow his never had this effect on me and I like it. '_Oh great daddy, man I have to learn how to control my thoughts.'_

'That's right young lady you do, your turning into your Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie' he yelled from outside. Seems like before Daddy and Mommy saw my shivers and decided to leave so I could eat my delicious breakfast in peace but it also looks like Mommy took her shield off '_DAMN IT!'_

'Nessie watch your language!' he yelled back. Jacob and I had to laugh at that until we were out of breath well actually until Daddy yelled at us to shut it or else he'd break Jacobs jaw or in Daddys words 'Shut it you dog before I break your jaw!'. Gosh daddy can get so touchy sometimes.

'I am not touchy' daddy yelled again.

'Right, right' Jake and I replied together and giggling until our faces were turning red and when Uncle Em and Jazz surprised us with there sudden BOO YEAH! Which had us laughing even more and we ended up laying in the dining room floor laughing our heads off. I loved these moments with Jacob and how we'd just laugh for so long that it would annoy everyone which had us laughing even more AAH!.

After about 20 minutes of laughing Jake decided to go for a run which sounded really good at this point because I wanted to get my thoughts away from dad and maybe get some answers out of Jake. Then suddenly I heard my dad called for Jacob to come out...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacobs P.O.V

Just after Nessie agreed to go for a run with me (not that she needed it) so we could maybe talk Edward called for me "_OH SHET! What does he want."_ As I approached him he gave me this look that said you "_better not or else",_ but I had no idea what he gave me that look for? Hmm.. i wonder?

'Jacob, Nessie is starting to gather feelings for you, I hear her dreams and see what she thinks of you. It's been for the past 2 years but they haven't actually started to grip this much emotion until last summer' Edward said to me in a firm voice just before he started to lose it a tiny bit, WAIT! What did he say Nessie is starting to gather feelings for ME! YES! This might be the day wow just the thought of having that near future in reach gave me the biggest and probably goofiest smile that would definitely have Emmett on the ground laughing. But that news definitely has left me speechless and only thoughts of me and nessie together forever ahh!. Man I'm turning into a complete pussy oh wells it worth it for my beautiful Nessie.

'Jake your are acting like a pussy but you are right it is worth it for my baby but you mustn't bring it up yet we all want her to approach one of us about this'

'But.. you.' Edward cut me off.

'It doesn't count if I was the one to hear her, she has to talk to us and that means your just going to have to wait a little longer but you must understand that while you guys are out running she'll try to sneak some answer out of you so you must be on alert and not get caught out alright Jacob' Edward answered me with a strained voice that expressed how he felt about this. I mean I understand who wouldn't feel weird, I did go out with his wife, but like everyone should know that I only was attracted to Bella because down the line I was meant to fall for the one 'Nessie!' I breathed her name, man that was weird.

'Jacob! Pay attention just promise me that you won't tell her anything until she approaches one of us about this ok.' Edward asked me , well he didn't really ask me it was more of an order so I guess if I want to be with his daughter I might as well listen.

'That's right dog you want in you gotta follow the rules' Edward answered me.

I just rolled my eyes at his corny response and as well as laughing in my head from the thought of where he got that from I don't think there are many romance novels that have that line in them I stifled a laugh.

'JAKE!!!' my beautiful Nessie called to me. 'COMING!!! Ness' I replied, I looked at Edward and he just nodded to say that I could leave aahh i was finally out of the stupid leeches hands PHEWPH! and as I walked through the doors I heard Nessie and uh was that Bella talking, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but as I walked in at an easy pace I suddenly saw my Nessie fall and luckily I was the one to catch her in my arms.

Nessie P.O.V

'JAKE!!!' I yelled from the door, man they were taking to long they've been out there for what 10 mintues gosh!

'COMNG!!! Ness' my Jacob called back.

I wanted to start the run and talk to Jake I smirked sneaky questions which WILL come with the answers.

'Nessie come here for a second' Mum called for me.

'Yeah mommy what's up?' I asked

'You know you can tell me anything right I may be older than you but I understand the feelings you maybe having?' mum asked me as if it were a question but I wonder should I answer. But I do love my mother and I have told her everything.

'Well....'I started

'Go on honey' Mommy urged.

' Well the feelings uhmm I'm having are *cough* kinda of the one person...' I dragged on.

'And this one person is Jacob?' mommy asked pleased with me.

'Well uh uhm ' I started to bite my lip and regret talking to her when I could be out with Jake right now.

'uhmmm _*might as well get this over with*_ if I say yes can you promise you won't say anything please mommy' I begged.

'So it is true what your father's being telling us hmm..' Mum answered which I'm sure lead her to a thought but I was definitely going to get her to promise or else!

'MOMMY! Promise me please!. WAIT WHAT! daddy said this to everyone! as in Uncle Em, Jazz, Aunty Rose and Alice Grandmamma Esme and Grandpapa Carlisle!' I shrieked suddenly feeling my cheeks heat up and the last thing I remember was falling into my saviours arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob P.O.V

'Nessie, Nessie are you alright ' I sat holding my angel shocked and asking what happened but Bella efused to answer me but I knew the minute Edward locked eyes with Bella he knew exactly what happened and I was determined to find out.

'Jacob congratulations looks like she approached someone, take care of my daughter or I will hurt you dog!' Edward said back to me in a stern voice which sent shivers down my spine.

'_Don't worry Edward I will take her care of her with all my life you know how imprinting works'_ I smirked back at him.

'We'll leave you two alone' Bella said to me as Esme and herself were shooing everyone out and winking at me. I mouthed '_Thank you_' back to her man sometimes having them there was really great and I loved them like my second family. Well hopefully after this they will be

'Don't get ahead of yourself dog!' Rosalie barked back at me.

'Rose calm down give them some space' Esme said as she walked over to Bella and Edward to start up some kind of conversation.

Then suddenly Alice came running at me and crushing me with a hug which I had no idea was for, all she said was 'I'll tell you why later and you can thank Esme for it' now what was that pixie up too hmmm.. sometimes I wish I could be the mind reader now that would be cool...

'Jake??' Nessie started to say, as she said my name I jumped out of my train of thought to focus on her.

'Yeah Ness?' I replied with as much love in my voice as I could, now that Nessie told Bella about her feelings for me this was going to be the best now all that was left was for her to say those three word to me.

'Jakee?' Nessie asked again.

'Yeah I'm here what happened?' I asked wondering how she actually passed out

"Jakee...Jakee..' She started to squint her beautiful brown eyes at me

'Yes I'm right here are you okay, does your head hurt, what happened?' I was staring to worry if something might of happened from when she fell.

'Oh relax Jake she's fine but I think Edward and Jazz should cover Em's face unless you want him to break this house' Alice suddenly said.

I shot a puzzled look back at them wondering what the heck she was on about, but just a few seconds later I realised what she meant because…

'Ssshhh.....Jakee I Love You' she smiled her breathtaking lips at me and growing a slight blush on her cheeks and I couldn't help but kiss them.

'I love you to' I replied with the same goofy smile that I was hoping Emmett couldn't see but I was sure he could and that he was going to use it against me later but I didn't care, the girl I've loved for a long time has finally said the three words I've been waiting to hear from my imprint, my soul mate, my world.

Nessie started to get up but I started to protest but she told me that she wanted to go for a run because she wasn't ready to face her family, not like they didn't know about it already I mean if you live with a household of vampires who have really good hearing there is no chance of hiding your secrets unless you were really, really sneaky.

Eh who cares so I grabbed Nessie's hand and pulled her off the couch and ran out the back door without a sound.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nessies P.O.V

Yes I've finally told Jacob how I feel I don't know why I told him and I don't know why I said it so early even though it has been 2 years but still I just had the urge to tell him I couldn't hold it in any longer I've felt this way for too long to hold it in man sometimes I can be so impatient I wonder if everyone's going to be angry since I didn't really talk this out with them even though I distinctly remember before I blacked out Momma said that Daddy told EVERYONE I cannot believe he told them I am so angry with him ARGH!!

But for now Jacob and I are going to go for that run and I was definitely getting some answers out of him.

'Ness you okay?' my Jacob asked worried

'Im fine, why does something seem wrong?' I asked jokingly and couldn't help the image of his most cutest and goofiest smile he had on the minute I said I love you to his wonderful smile that I would only seen on him whenever he was absolutely happy and that just made me giggle.

'Really funny hun but just before you had this serious look on your face that looked like you were deep in thought (he paused) I was just thinking that you were having second thoughts' Jacob replied with a hint of embarrasement and a whole lot of sadness and so I suddenly through myself at him,

'Oh, Jake of course not I don't have any second thoughts of what I just said to you I LOVE YOU and that Is the truth.' I said to him with as much feeling and enthusiasm that I had in me. I heard him laugh into my hair which made me blush and giggle.

'So you ready?' Jake suddenly said into my hair, I wonder… what was he up too?? But I was to fast for him and we ended up landing on the ground with me on top and him underneath me with a loud thud. We both started to laugh again, but it was kinda hard to breathe with my stomach pressed against his perfect abs (drool much) but suddenly daddy interrupted us.

'I think Ness if you want to tell the rest of the family about you two later on I suggest you two start your run now before they come barging out here' Daddy said mostly to Jake which was weird and looked at him like the saying goes 'if looks could kill' I'm sure Jake would be a pile of dust. But suddenly I felt a vibration under my abdomen it seemed Jake found daddy's face humorous because he was laughing at him what the heck is the boy crazy!

'Oh shut it! you dog get on your run already before I get Emmett out here to give his talk' Daddy barked at Jake and I was definitely not ready for that talk again * shiver *

So Jake and I stood up and cleaned all the leaves that fell from the big tree outside the house off our clothes _'SHOOT! I forgot to rake the leaves' _ Man was I going to get it later but daddy interrupted and told me that he'd take care of it PHEWPH gotta love my mind reading vampire father.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

still Nessie P.O.V

We broke off into a jog first and soon started to sprint towards our favourite spot which happened to be the cliff that Mommy apparently jumped off. I didn't get the full story from Jake because I wasn't suppose to know but it was sort of a good thing that mommy jumped off and when I first heard that, I was going bersek how is it GOOD for my mother to jump of a cliff are these people CRAZY!! But when I heard the rest of the story it made sense apparents when aunt alice saw momma jump she came back to try & save her but it turned out during that time Daddy went to the Volturi so they would kill him because he couldn't live without Momma but thankfully Aunt Alice and Momma got to him and they got away safely in one piece unharmed by the Volturi. It was definitely a heartbreaking story, because what I've seen of my parents through my life I wouldn't think that there would be a force big enough to keep them apart. Which was kind of how Jake and I were, we'd spend each minute together as if it would be our last or even like we were tied together by some invisible rope.

I remember one afternoon I asked Jake if we could tie a rope around us so that it looked like we couldn't be apart. It was funny it happened during last summer when I started having those intimate thoughts about Jake I wanted to do it for some reason I cannot remember. But it was soo funny because we were out on our walk when I asked him and we couldn't find a rope so we used one of the vines. We tied it around our waists and when we were done it was almost dinner so we had to hurry back or else daddy would be angry.

We couldn't untie the vine so we decided to run tied to each other, we started of slow because it was hard but we started to get the hang of it so we started to speed it up and soon we were laughing at each other and we lost focus of what was infront of us and just as we bounded of a rock to jump over the river we landed into a tree, well technically I landed on one of the trees branches and Jake ended up separating from me because the vine broke and so he landed George of the Jungle style into the trunk it was soo funny, everyone came running out and saw Jake on the ground arms and legs spread out like a star and started laughing til they were out of breath if that was even possible.

I smirked at the thought, 'What's so funny Ness?' Jake asked a few inches from my face, which had my heart pounding and my breathing start to pick up.

I quickly tried to pull myself back together but I responded, 'I….ummm…..uh…..What?'

He started to laugh at me, 'Shut up you, its uh not my fault you have that effect on me' I said defending myself.

'Is that soo' he replied coming up to my face again smiling his loving smile. I started to get all dizzy from his beautiful smell, his heat, his manly features well EVERTYHING about him aahhh!.

Jacob's P.O.V

It warmed my heart to realise the effect I had on her. As our faces were inches from each other I had the urge to kiss her beautiful lips right there but I wasn't sure if she was ready but as I stared into her beautiful eyes I heard her heart and breathing start to speed up again so I moved back so she could recover. I smirked.

'Why'd you move Jake?' she asked worried.

'Oh it seemed like you needed to recover from my effect' I said laughing at my joke.

'Ha-ha-ha you are so funny' she replied with a hint of embarrassment but a whole lot of sarcasm which left her with a light shade of pink on her cheeks but suddenly out of nowhere she pounced on me.

We landed on the grass with a small thud, me on bottom and her on top. We started laughing until her cheeks almost lost their pink colour but as they started to fade I started to softly run my fingers across her left cheek which had her blush even more. When I looked into her eyes, they were the loving eyes of my beautiful Nessie, I couldn't hold it in anymore so I slowly moved in to give her a kiss and suddenly she moved in as well. Our lips suddenly met and the feeling of her warm lips against mine was the best feeling in the world she suddenly wanted more and so I didn't stop my imprint from having what she wanted I smirked from the thought.

Reluctantly we had to pull away because we both needed some air, but also because I needed to hear her questions. I pulled her against my chest so that she could lay against me, it felt wonderful to have her there with me.

'So what were those questions you wanted to ask?' I asked Nessie after a few minutes of happy silence. She started to rearrange her postion so that I was cradling her in my lap, she looked into my eyes and it made me melt, I sighed.

Nessies P.O.V

I saw the look in Jacob's eyes when I looked lovingly into him it had me on the urge to burst out laughing but I kept it in since we were having a wonderful moment. So to pass the laugh I thought about our first kiss, it was amazing not only was his smell great he tasted even better I wouldn't mind replacing Jacob for all my meals and I'm being serious, man it's a good thing daddy isn't anywhere near us or else he would of killed me but eh since his not here I can think as much as I want.

Jacob's lips were so soft as if I were kissing, as if I were kissing well a one of a kind lips that were only meant for me ahhh! I started to smile.

'What are you smiling at and are you going to ask me before your parents come looking for us again?' Jacob asked fighting back a smile. His smile started to make me giggle and so Jake started to tickle me, which changed my giggles into hysteric fits of laughter.

I tried to make him stop but his tickling made my pleads come out funny, 'STTTTOOPP....JAKE……STTOOOOOPPPP!!......puhhhhhhhh lease!!!!'. Suddenly he started to break into fits of laughter from my childish pleads.

'You should of seen your face' he said in his intakes of breath. I started to get annoyed at him so I shot back at him.

'Well do you want to hear my questions or are you going to keep laughing at me' and as I did so I faced away from him and started to get up but his hands suddenly swivelled there way around my waist to stop me from leaving his warm lap.

'I promise I will stop laughing' Jake replied seriously fighting back a laugh.

'Good' I replied with a cheeky smile.

'Ok now for my questions. What is imprinting???' I asked wondering what it could be.

'Well uh imprinting is something werewolves do, it helps them find their soul mates' he stopped to see my reaction. I suddenly smiled.

'So do you mean that where soul mates and that imprinting is like a love at first sight thing yeah?' I asked impatiently happy.

'Wow your taking this well but then again you are my love, oh and yeah you are correct' he said answering my question aaah I was his LOVE.

'But how come with Mommy you felt that you loved her but you didn't imprint?' I asked.

'Well imprinting doesn't stop you from loving others you see….. wait you know what happened with me and Bella?' Jake asked as if I were about to jump at him.

'Yeah mommy told me about you two when I was like 12 she said that I would need to know about it later on.' I replied with a shrug.

'Oh okay well phewph that lifts a heap load of my shoulders' Jake replied giggling in his husky way.

'Well that convers everything…….. for now' I said giving Jake my best flirty face and it happened to of worked _'thank you mommy'_ because a few moments later he kissed me but not like before, this time more passionately and more amazingly.

Soon after we were out of breath, man sometimes I wished we were like my parents when they could last anything for as long as they want AAHHH!!!!. anyway as we pulled away it happened to be a beautiful sunset the colours of purple, orange and yellow fell across the horizon giving us a romantic scene for a beautiful ending to the most beautiful day of my entire half vampire, half human life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my first fan fic I hope you liked it if not then that's all goods like I said I take on everything you say.**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU so i'll noe whether to make new stories or not! :)**


End file.
